Galandra Beiryn (soulnova)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 3 Experience: 5,480 XP (08 March 2013) (TNL 6K) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Ruvalra First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open (Whiteoak) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (7 pts +2 racial) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 32 = (26) + CON (1*3) + FC (3) (Ranger 02) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +03 = 03 (03) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +06 = (03) + STR (3) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (03) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (01) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Falchion: Attack: +7 = (03) + STR (03) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d4+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slashing Dagger: Attack: +6 = (03) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Slashing, range 10ft Comp Longbow: Attack: +5 = (03) + DEX (02) + Magic (00) +2 STR Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Str) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger, +1 HP taken thrice Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Bonus feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Class Features Ranger 3 Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy: At first level, a Ranger selects a creature type from the (Human) ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival checks against creatures of this selected type. Likewise he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. Track: A Ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: A Ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The Ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his Ranger Level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of Indifferent, while wild animals are usually Unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, the Ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another and under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The Ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Combat Style: ARCHERY STYLE, she can choose from the following list whenever she gains a combat style feat: Far Shot, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, and Rapid Shot. Favored Terrain: At 3rd level, a ranger may select a type of terrain from (1st Forest) the Favored Terrains table. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A ranger traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 8th level and every five levels thereafter, the ranger may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Endurance: Harsh conditions do not easily tire you. Feats Power Attack (1st lvl): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. +3 if two handed. Quick Draw (Human): You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Rapid Shot (Ranger 2): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Cleave (3rd lvl): Make an additional attack if the first one hits to foe within reach. Endurance (Rgr bonus): You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march; Constitution checks made to hold your breath; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst; Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments; and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. You may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Traits Killer (Combat): You deal additional damage equal to your weapon’s critical hit modifier when you score a successful critical hit with a weapon; this additional damage is added to the final total, and is not multiplied by the critical hit multiple itself. This extra damage is a trait bonus. Sacred Touch (Faith): As a standard action, you may automatically stabilize a dying creature merely by touching it. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 21 = x Level + FC (0) (Ranger 3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 6 1 3 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 5 3 3 -1 +0 Heal 6 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 4 2 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8 3 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession (Trapper) 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 6 1 3 2 +0 Stealth 7 3 3 2 -1 +0 Survival 8/9* 3 3 2 +0 Swim 6 1 3 3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 *Track bonus Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Masterwork Buckler 155 gp 05 lb Chain Shirt +1 1,250 gp 25 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Masterwork Falchion (Melee) 375 gp 08 lb Composite Longbow (+2 STR) 300 gp 03 lb Backpack (e.g. Backpack) 02 gp 02 lb Wand CLW (7 charges) 105 gp -- lb Rope, Hemp 01 gp 10 lb Food- Rations, Trail(x4) 02 gp 04 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Arrows (20) 01 gp 03 lb Masterwork Arrows (10) 60 gp 1.5 lb Oilx2 02 gp 02 lb Fishhook 0.1 gp -- lb Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb Sling -- gp -- lb Tindertwig 02 gp -- lb Wandermeal 0.12 gp -- lb Whistle 0.05 gp -- lb Totals: 2,329.27 gp 68.5 lb *Light Encumbrance* Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 86 87–173 174-260 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none) 0 gp Home Galandra's current home is a small cabin located in the outskirts of Venza. The place is very modest: In the living-dining room, there's only a couch and a wooden desk with two chairs that pass for a dining table. The western side of this area has a couple of shelves that work like pantry with very essential cooking herbs and food items. In the corner, there's a fire where she can prepare food or boil water and smoked ham and some game hanging beside it. There are old painting hanging from the walls with wilderness scene and farming life (most likely left behind by the previous owner). The first bedroom is currently her storage area with just some wooden boxes and a broom and a mop. Her own bedroom has a new and comfy single bed, a night table with a pitcher of water and a glass, another desk and a bookshelf with some popular generic books. She has a small bathroom with a round tub to wash herself after a long day. N W↑E S ╔═══╦═══╦═══════╗ ║ ║ ║ ║ ╠ ╦ ╩═ ═╝ ╚═╩═════════════╝ Small Apartment (2br) 100 gp Blunt Arrows (36) 01 gp 06 lb Arrows (40) 02 gp 06 lb Greatclub 1d10 05 gp 08 lb Stored at home: 108 gp Finances PP: 3 Initial character creation: 150 gp GP: 3841 Total earnings on Rescue at Boar's Ridge: 2,193.85 gp SP: 5 Total earnings on Wreck Ashore: 3,965.00 gp CP: 8 Career earnings: 6308.85 gp Carried Inventory: -2,329.27 gp Stored at home: -108.00 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -0 Coinage: 3871.58 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Her hair is somewhat short, just enough to be able to hold back in a ponytail. She usually uses an olive bandanna to keep her hair from getting in her eyes. She seems to be perpetually frowning and serious. If asked if there's something upsetting her she will get confused and say there's nothing wrong. That's just her normal face. Demeanor: Galandra was always a little awkward since she was a child. Even now she's a quiet girl who prefers to pass unnoticed. She always likes to watch everything from a distance to give her a good perspective of what's going on. If any, she's a very good listener. She might come as tactless and impolite. Her cousin once joked she had the manners of a goblin in a silk dress (he ended up with one less teeth for that). For this reason she tries to stay quiet most of the time and rather let her actions speak for her. If she regards you as a friend she will pay for your drink without telling you, share a fat rabbit for dinner or simply help you beat up that annoying brat that's been bothering you all night, no questions asked. Background Father: Eold Beiryn Mother: Elissa Beiryn Sisters: *Mariel (16, Married) *Damaris *Janine (14) *Lucca (13) *Aelia/Milia (11, twins) *Saranis (9) Galandra comes from a big immediate family from a small village south of Tritower. The eldest of eight daughters of a huntsman, Galandra helped provide food for her family since a young age. She spent her childhood time playing on the plains and helping her father with his hunt, almost feeling like the wilderness was a place where she was better suited than her own little village. Still, she always came back as even she missed hearing people (not so much speaking with them). The rest of her sister are nothing like her: radiant smile, golden long wavy hair, deep blue eyes as her mother's and fair skin. They are indeed beautiful young ladies. And again her cousins would joke she was obviously adopted. The second sister has already married and her new family is in such a better position that they are also helping the rest of her sisters and Galandra no longer requires to hunt with her Old Man. Just as this happened, her third sister, Damaris, ran away from home to Venza. Galandra set off to look for her on the "big city", although she's sure Damaris perfectly knows how to take care of herself. So far it's been too noisy and always packed, but hopefully she can find another lead on Damaris soon. While she doesn't seems compelled to right all wrongs (there are things you simply can't change), she's wont stay idle in front of a obviously big injustice or threat. She wants people to learn to stand for themselves, not waiting for someone else to help them. She follows a nature goddess, Ruvalra. Ruvalra Goddess of Harvest and Hunt Titles: Lady of the Field, The Little Hare, The Wildflower, Harvest Maiden Alingment: Neutral Good Portfolio: Farmers, Hunters, animals. Cleric Alignments: LG, NG, CG, N Domains: Good, Heal, Animal, Plant, Protection Weapon: Longspear Holy Symbol: A winged flower (flower varies by region) Ruvalra is a small goddess of harvest, land and protection. Her influence has been rising just very recently among farmers and hunters mostly. Is described as a winged maiden holding a hare and a basket full of bread, fish and fruit. It is said she revealed herself to some hunters a couple of centuries ago to give them her favor on a hunt. Her only holy text (a simple set of rules) is carved on a stone in the middle of nowhere between Tritower and Venza. She hates those who taint the land or deplete it without consideration. She specially loathes aberrations and the undead. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge XP Received: 2,054 XP Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP Taken as 1,893.85 in coin and Composite Longbow STR+2 (300gp) Wreck Ashore XP Received: 3,471 XP = (1809 EXP + 1,662 TXP) Treasure Received: 3,980 GP and 3 SP (2,202.3 EGP +1,778 TGP) Taken as 3,830 gp and 3 sp in coin, a CLW wand (7 charges) (105gp) and (3 used charges of CLW healing value=45 gp) Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Combat Style (ARCHERY) HP: 12 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 22 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +7 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Level 3: January 28th, 2013 Class: Ranger BAB: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Cleave Features: Endurance, Favored Terrain (FOREST) HP: 22 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 32 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +14 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (February 13, 2012) (Qik (non-judge)) level 1 *Approval (February 14, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (June 28, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Feb 10, 2013) (perrinmiller) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wreck Ashore Category:Approved Characters Category:Wreck Ashore